


【Seulrnene】？

by faline23004



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: BGM：IRENE & SEULGI( Red Velvet) –Monster
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi





	【Seulrnene】？

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：IRENE & SEULGI( Red Velvet) –Monster

連眼前的地面都看不見的黑暗中飄來了香氣。

站在閃爍的水晶燈下，她猶豫著要不要跨出步伐。原先為了避免上台前就因為燠熱影響妝容而盤束的著髮突然掙脫了髮圈的束縛、披散在自己的肩膀上，散發出與眼前景色溫度截然不同的高熱；她纖白的手指搭上了自己的肩頭，猶豫了一瞬後才狠下心似地撥開了肩頭的黑絲，卻也擾動了演出服上垂墜的金線。拉扯的力度就像是每回都在耳畔響著的「姊姊」一樣，總是亂了她的心神，裴柱現回頭瞧了瞧放在舞台角落那拍攝音樂錄影帶與上音樂銀行表演時都曾出現的蠟燭道具，下一秒忍不住暗笑起自己萌生的荒謬念頭。

難道帶著隨時都會熄滅的燭光，就能避開直率的銀槍？  
十年來磨亮的，豈只是舞台魅力而已。若真是那樣，怕是她都要懷疑起曾經共度的時光，畢竟能夠清晰看見彼此舞台上下模樣的人早就不做他想。裴柱現知道在黑暗裡的是與她走過好長好長時間的康澀琪，但自己並不想像歌詞一樣咔嚓咔嚓的靠近對方身邊，因為她知道無論有沒有藏身在陰暗中，顯現在任何人眼底的都會是兩個影子，濃厚到一生也化不開的影子。

誰都是怪物，誰都不是怪物。

她記得拍攝時在多盞聚光燈下難免顫抖的手指，日常熟悉輕易的動作同樣變得僵滯，可卻也有種隱密的快樂；貼緊的身軀透過服裝傳遞與平時無二的溫度與心緒，像是昭告著不想再藏著的祕語，只是在光亮下的眼神仍變得壓抑而隱晦，僅有彼此讀得懂裡頭包裹的瘋狂。

眼前猶如夜幕的角落香氣依舊馥郁，並且傳來了高跟鞋低低的「叩叩」聲，彷彿她心中那始終沒有改變的小小孩等待不耐煩時會嘟起嘴唇的撒嬌催促。

康澀琪到底知不知道，這是一首她每唱跳一回就覺得隨時就要醒的夢境一般的歌曲呢？就如同每回康澀琪拿著銀槍指向自己時，她就又聽見了一次無語卻熱情的告白。

裴柱現往前踏入了暗色之中，足下的靴子發出了恍如笑著回應的聲音。


End file.
